It has been conventionally well known to employ, for the cutting of steel, cast iron, etc., a coated cutting tool which is obtained by depositing, via chemical vapor deposition, a coating layer with a total thickness of from 3 μm or more to 20 μm or less on a surface of a substrate consisting of a cemented carbide. A known example of the above coating layer is a coating layer consisting of a single layer of one kind selected from the group consisting of a Ti carbide, a Ti nitride, a Ti carbonitride, a Ti carboxide, a Ti carboxynitride, and aluminum oxide, or consisting of multiple layers of two or more kinds selected therefrom.
For example, JP2014-530112 T discloses a cutting insert comprising, on a surface of a substrate, hard coating layers, wherein: at least one of the hard coating layers is an α-Al2O3 layer; in the α-Al2O3 layer, a texture coefficient TC (0012) thereof represented by formula (I) below is 5 or more; a residual stress (an inherent stress in a region) of the α-Al2O3 layer is from 0 MPa or higher to 300 MPa or lower; and a minimum value of a residual stress (an inherent stress in a region) of the substrate which is located within a predetermined range from the surface of the substrate is from −2,000 MPa or higher to −400 MPa or lower.